In the Pink
Plot As Ash and his friends travel on Lapras to the next island, Tracey discusses how unusual it is that Togepi doesn't seem to know any attacks. Misty agrees, telling Tracey she's tried to teach Togepi Headbutt but got nowhere. Ash laughs at this, but before an argument can breakout Lapras is caught in a whirlpool sending the gang flying to a nearby island. After they regain consciousness, Tracey identifies the island as Pinkan Island based on the whirlpools and sheer cliffs. They climb the cliffs and see a pink Rhyhorn. Tracey decides to observe and sketch it, and Ash, in order to prove to Misty that he knows what he is doing, races up to the Rhyhorn, who promptly knocks him away. The group is then pursued by the Rhyhorn and cornered by some steep cliffs. However, Togepi uses Metronome and Teleports them away. The Rhyhorn goes over the cliff, landing in a tree, and the group wonders how they escaped. Officer Jenny arrives and rescues the Rhyhorn with her jeep and a set of ropes. Afterwards, the group notices Pikachu's tail and cheeks have turned pink. Much to Ash's relief, Jenny explains that the Pinkan Berries turn any Pokémon that eats them a lot, permanently pink. Arriving on the island, Team Rocket notices the Rhyhorn. They soon spot Jigglypuff and think it is special as well until they realize all Jigglypuff are pink. Before Jigglypuff can sing, they run off into the forest, planning to catch all of the pink Pokémon and open up their own theme park. They use their Pokémon, and Lickitung chases two pink Nidoran, one male and one female, into a cave, only to encounter a Nidoking that chases Team Rocket away. Meanwhile, at her office, Jenny informs the group that Pinkan Island is a reserve and that she won't press charges. The trio contacts Professor Oak, who knew about the island and its pinkness, and he tells them about the research. Just then, an alarm sounds and the group offers to help Jenny with whatever the situation is. They find Team Rocket being chased by Nidoking, and as the trio performs their motto, Ash has Pikachu use Thunder Shock on Nidoking. It throws Team Rocket's Pokémon at their Trainers and they blast off. Nidoking then chases the trio and Jenny; both Psyduck and Marill attempt to battle him, but ultimately run off scared. Pikachu tries to shock him, but Jenny informs Ash that Nidoking is on a rampage and cannot be stopped. Nidoking uses Hyper Beam, but Togepi uses Metronome again and creates a Barrier. Jenny tells the trio to get out and run. She engages Nidoking and lassos him, and Nidoking drops to the ground dizzy. Jenny drops the group off beyond the whirlpools and Misty contemplates Togepi's actions. Ash and Tracey laugh at her suggestion of Togepi attacking. Ash then notices Tracey's sketch of Officer Jenny and snickers, though Tracey explains that he cannot just watch Pokémon. Misty attempts to get Togepi wave its arms to attack, but is unsuccessful. Major Event * Tracey's Marill is revealed to know Water Gun.